


Boys With Flowers

by HoopyFrood



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun finally decides to hire a gardener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2009, newly re-edited.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction. I do not claim to personally know anyone portrayed. No harm intended.

Jun's garden wasn't enormous. It probably wouldn't even be classed as big by many. But it _was_ , however, at a size where keeping it in order was a hassle. Which was a serious problem as far as he was concerned because Jun always expected nothing but perfection from every aspect of his life.

And, well, his garden was _special_. It was his own little hideaway, the one place he could truly relax. There was nothing he enjoyed more than looking out onto the grand expanse of greenery; seeing the rainbow of colours pop up over the summer and sunbathing right in the middle of the soft grass with a cool drink next to him. It was a much needed calm in the whirlwind that was his life.

Having no metaphorical green finger himself, or any real want to get dirty and sweaty, he relied on his friends to take care of it for him. Which, in hindsight, was a much better idea in theory than in practice.

Aiba was an obvious choice, the man had a genuine love for nature and, above all else, he was willing. Ecstatically so. Unfortunately, Aiba took Jun asking for his help as consent to carry out increasingly weird experiments on whatever happened to be growing in the vegetable patch at the time.

Jun had seen enough abnormally large, phallic shaped parsnips to last him a life time thank you very much.

Ohno soon took over. The older man had a flare for pretty much anything he put his heart into and Jun's garden was a new conquest that really piqued his interest. Jun thought it was in safe hands, but between completely re-landscaping Jun's garden every other week and falling asleep in the sun if Jun didn't come to check on him every few hours, it became more aggravating than anything else. Even now, he still doesn't understand what the surreal sculptures Ohno made and put around Jun's pond are actually meant to be. But it's not like he wanted to make Ohno _cry_ or anything, so he just left them there. Even though they did freak him out a little bit.

Nino refused unless he was promised a substantial pay. Jun gladly, and with a smile firmly in place, told him to go die.

Enough was enough, he should have anticipated the incompetency of his friends to begin with. It was time to call in a professional.

After desperately searching the internet, newspapers and various business directories each day after work for a whole month, he finally came across an advert that caught his attention. It was moderately sized and had a tasteful red script. His faith in the human race was fully restored when he called the number and had the pleasure of talking to a young, intelligent and friendly man who was eager to take care of Jun's garden. For a reasonable price at that.

That was a week ago and Jun couldn't thank his lucky stars enough that he called that number.

The four men stood in a line gazing out of Jun's kitchen window, each raising their coffee cups up to their lips automatically, completely transfixed by the man outside. The gardener had discarded his shirt awhile ago, much to their pleasure, and was focused on digging a large hole to plant a sapling tree. His muscles rippled with each thrust of the spade into the tough earth and the was sweat pouring down his torso and flying off the tips of his hair as he swung his head about. 

His captive audience moaned appreciatively as he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead, leaving a smudge of dirt just above his right eyebrow.

“Where did you find him Jun-chan?” Aiba said in awe, settling his cup down on the counter so he could push himself nearer to the window. He stood on his tip toes and stretched across the marble surface, desperate for a closer look.

“Yellow pages,” Jun responded distractedly. His hip was pressed awkwardly into the handle of his oven door, but the dull ache couldn't make him tear his eyes away from the wonderful performance in front of them.

“Wow,” Aiba hummed with a nod. “Do you think they deliver?”

Ohno laughed lightly into his cup as Jun whacked Aiba across the head, pointedly ignoring the other man's rather pronounced pout as he did so.

“You know, he looks pretty hot. You should take him some water,” Nino piped up. He opened Jun's fridge and shoved a bottle of water at the other man. “And by that I mean pour it over him.”

Jun rolled his eyes, barely protesting as Nino grinned widely and shooed him out the door. The poor guy probably _could_ do with a drink, he reasoned to himself.

He pushed his French doors open and had to immediately shield his eyes from the assault of bright sunlight. It was a ridiculously hot day and Jun could already feel his hair turning frizzy from the humidity. He couldn't imagine having to work outside in such heat.

“Matsumoto-sama,” the gardener greeted with a wide smile as Jun ambled up to him, maneuvering himself around the piles of compost as he went.

“I thought you could do with a drink,” Jun said as he held out the chilled bottle, ignoring the faint yell of _cop out!_ from Nino behind him back in the house. 

The gardener raised an eyebrow, a question clearly on the tip of his tongue, but laid down his spade and gratefully took the offered bottle.

“And it's Jun, please, Sakurai-san,” Jun added, watching intently as the other man brought the bottle to his mouth, tilted his head back and let the water slip down his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed with each greedy gulp he took, seemingly not bothered by the stray drops that escaped and spilled down his chin.

He pulled the bottle away from his glistening lips with a satisfied noise, the plastic denting slightly in his grip. “And I've told _you_ that just Sho is fine,” he chuckled fondly at his younger employer.

Jun huffed in amusement and held his hands up. "Ok, ok."

“Oh hey, I wanted to show you something actually,” Sho said suddenly. He scrubbed his palms on his jeans and grabbed Jun's delicate hand with his own larger, rougher one. Jun didn't have much time to react before he was being tugged gently along to the back of his garden where two beautiful willow trees drooped down low.

He quickly glanced back and could just about make out his three friends waving at him through the window.

Jun allowed his fingers to briefly curl around the other man's, not-so-secretly enjoying the feel of it clasped almost protectively in Sho's, before they finally reached the shade and he reluctantly let his hand drop away.

“First of all, I noticed your tulip bulbs were having trouble sprouting over by the fence. I didn't think there was enough space for them, so I dug them all up and planted them over here instead. There's a lot more space and the soil is in a much better condition,” Sho explained. He crouched down and brushed away some of the soil with a feather light touch to expose dozens of tiny little green shoots sprouting up from the earth.

“Ta da,” he said, grinning up from his position at Jun. “You'll have tulips of all colours blossoming in no time. Or I'll eat my rake.”

Jun assumed he'd be forgiven by whatever divine force there may be for being much more interested in the shadows dancing across Sho's shoulder blades than the small weedy looking plants that the other man seemed to proud of.

"Wonderful," he managed to force out. It was weak, even to his own ears.

“And here," Sho continued, pushing himself back up to point at a stunning rose bush just a few yards away. Jun couldn't help the small gasp of surprise that escaped his lips and he turned Sho with large eyes.

“The last time I checked on it, it was dying,” Jun said in fascination, ghosting a fingertip around the plush petals that were now so full of life.

“It had a nasty case of aphids. Pretty difficult to get rid of, but it was worth it,” Sho responded proudly.

Jun was very close to being speechless.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "This is more than I could have ever asked for. Hell, _hoped_ for. Especially after what those three idiots have put me through." He gestured rudely over his shoulder and pulled a face.

"It's my pleasure," Sho shared warmly.

They stood staring at each other, the soft buzzing of bees filling the silence that had fallen over them like a blanket. After a few moments, Sho leaned down to bury his nose in a bright red rose. Slipping a pair of pliers out of his belt, he snipped it at the stem and held out the rose to Jun; the skin stretched across his exposed collar bone turning a blotchy red as he turned his head to the side in embarrassment and waited for Jun to except the gift. 

Jun felt his cheeks darken in colour as he tentatively took the offered flower.

“Mind the thorns,” Sho said softly, dragging the side of forefinger against Jun's knuckles as he pulled away. He stuffed his hands into his already loose jeans, unintentionally pushing them further down his hips.

Jun bit his bottom lip at the sight and brought the rose under his nose to distract himself. He let his eyes slip closed and inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with the sweet smell. It reminded him of his mother's perfume, he thought happily.

He jumped in surprise when a small cough interrupted his thoughts. He cracked open his eyes to see Sho scratching at the back of his head and shifting uneasily on his feet.

“I should probably carry on with the planting,” he mumbled and met Jun's eyes with a shy smile.

Jun blinked. "Oh, yes, of course," he agreed, stumbling slightly over his words.

Sho bowed and made his way back over to the partially dug hole, Jun trailing behind him until they parted ways.

Leaving Sho to his work, and with an open invitation to come in for some food or a drink whenever he wanted, Jun wandered back into his kitchen. But before he could even open his mouth, he found himself crowded up against the doors.

“What happened, we couldn't see,” Aiba asked in excitement, clutching tightly at Jun's arm.

Aiba squeaked in protest as Nino elbowed him out the way. “Did he ravish you amongst the flowers? Hard and dirty?” He questioned with a wicked grin, leaning in closer to Jun with each word.

“I wasn't gone that long,” Jun growled and pushed him back.

“Yeah, I know,” Nino replied with a smirk. Jun glared at the shorter man and turned his attention back to Aiba and Ohno. The jokes about his performance speed were really beginning to get old. 

“He gave me a rose,” Jun stated simply. He held up the flower to show his friends, a small smile quirking his lips up at the corners. Aiba squealed loudly and gripped Jun's arm again, jostling him about as he bounced up and down.

“So romantic,” Ohno sighed as he stared forlornly at Nino, his eyes glazing over.

Nino waved his hand around in the air dismissively. “Boring,” he sung and turned his attention back to outside. “Hey, Jun?"

"What?" Jun snapped, the warm feeling of contentment that had overcome him when talking to Sho now dissipating into annoyance.

"I think he's put your tree in upside down," Nino pointed out with a snort.

They all rushed to the window, pushing and pulling at each other so they could see.

Jun sniffed. “Nobody is perfect.”


End file.
